User talk:GMRE/Archive 10
See the archives for any previous discussions on this page: Archive 1; Archive 2; Archive 3; Archive 4; Archive 5, Archive 6; Archive 7; Archive 8 and Archive 9. Apache Army Model 842 Ya think the "Apache" part of its name could be referencing the Apache Indians in North America? Other countries in the Just Cause universe. Anonymous230385 (talk) 13:10, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :Just as likely a reference to AH-64 "Apache" series helicopters which are a mainstay of the US Army helicopter fleet. CeriCat (talk) 14:18, August 4, 2015 (UTC) ::You do realize said helicopter also bases its name off of them? Anonymous230385 (talk) 15:04, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :::I don't think there are any other type of Apache. It must be a reference to them. GMRE (talk) 15:12, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::Gah! We're all probably on the wrong track The Indian model 841 was an actual motorcycle developed for the US Army during WWII by the Indian Motorcycle Company. CeriCat (talk) 22:33, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Fan Studio Opportunity Hey GMRE! Wanted to talk to you and the other admins at the Just Cause Wiki about an exciting upcoming opportunity for the community. Wikia is currently in talks with Square Enix about Just Cause 3, and they’re interested in working with you and the DX Wiki community to help make it the prime destination of JC3 info at launch. This is intended as one of our first Fan Studio projects, meaning we’ll create articles based around Just Cause 3 for the wiki, including 101 style articles for players new to the Just Cause universe, video content, and other stuff TBD. Wikia will also be promoting the various aspects of the Fan Studio across related wikis and portals, so you can expect a huge increase in pageviews, and an uptick in community members. To start, Square Enix is interested in working with you on a redesign of the main page, and updating some of the design elements (background, wordmark etc) with some more recent Just Cause 3 screens/logos etc. They have a huge number of assets they’re willing to share for this project, and they’re curious to learn from you what your top priorities would be in terms of assets for the update. This is only scratching the surface, but I’m eager to hear your thoughts, and please let me know if there’s any questions I can answer! Cheers, Matt Hadick (talk) 19:26, August 5, 2015 (UTC) :Hi. I can't speak for every admin, but I for one would in principal appreciate all additional JC3 info but: *I would not appreciate a hijacking of this wiki, which you're making it sound like by wanting to redesign the wiki, which we put a lot of time and effort into designing (infoboxes, standard page layouts, main page and more). The wiki looks the way it does, because we want it to look in this exact way. *If you want to help, feel free to create a duplicate of the main page, like a demonstration article for change suggestions, but I'm not going to blindly agree to redesign this entire site, just cause some guys who've probably not played the games themselves and haven't contributed to this wiki think it would look better differently. You could also post any specific improvement suggestions at the forum. *We're going to need proof that this deal is in fact an official thing from Square Enix, instead of just a well thought out hostile takeover of our wiki. Can't just take someones word on the internet. *Furthermore, I don't see how the free wiki community here would benefit from having Square Enix middle-men (like Corporate Commander from the Angr Joe Show) tell us how to manage the increasingly successful wiki we created. I believe the wiki would be more successful if it would rely on normal user contributions, instead of officially backed persons unknown who could be biased in some matters. Any official ties to Square Enix could in the future seriously hinder the otherwise free community we have here. *At this time Avalanche Studios is already doing a great job at providing intel and as soon as the game is out, the community will have all the JC3 intel needed to create all the articles that make up a gaming wiki, which would completely eliminate the need for a possibly restrictive official tie. This being a free wiki, the community can already add all information from the entire internet. Giving away any control of the free community would in no way be worth it just for an early access to some screenshots that we could get mostly a day later anyway. :I'm going to invite other admins to participate in the discussion. GMRE (talk) 22:24, August 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, this is an interesting opportunity. I do love the idea of having a connection with the actual creators of the game. Getting unreleased content from them would be great for our page views and the like. A new wordmark and background created in part by Square Enix would be very cool indeed. ::That being said, a redesign to the most important page (the main page) is not something to take lightly. Our main page isn't the prettiest in the world but it certainly does work for finding information on the Just Cause series. I've personally put a lot of effort into it, trying to strike a balance between form and function. ::My top priority from this project would be detailed information about Just Cause 3, having that (especially earlier than anywhere else) is extremely useful in making our wiki the place to go for fans of the series. I'd be pleased to hear more about this as long as our wiki remains just that, our wiki. Kronos Talk 18:49, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks for the feedback GMRE and Kronos, :::I’m really sorry for any confusion here! I totally understand your concerns, and the idea here is absolutely not to take over your wiki or do anything the community isn’t cool with. On the contrary: Square Enix has a massive asset database for Just Cause 3, and they wanted to hear from the admins as to what assets if any they were interested in to help make the community look and feel awesome. So Square Enix won't be dictating anything and the community will be in complete control of the wiki at all times. Sounds like you'd be interested in a wordmark/background -- I'll see what we can do about that, specifically. :::The other thing we’re offering to help with is mobile optimization for the community. 50% of the traffic to Just Cause is currently via mobile, and that’s only going to increase as people get JC3 and use the community as a second screen when playing the game. Optimizing for mobile will ensure that those people can access the info they want easily, and it shouldn’t break the current desktop experience (we’ll work with you to make sure it doesn’t). :::Mobile optimization is something Wikia is working on across all communities, but we’re looking to start it now on JC because JC3 is a high-profile game launch this holiday. :::Please let me know if you have any further questions. I can get started with a mock up on a sandbox and send you the link so you can pass along your input/thoughts. :::Thanks for your time, :::Matt Hadick (talk) 23:07, August 11, 2015 (UTC) First draft Hey there GMRE, My name is Doug, and I’m a member of Community’s Development Team, helping out for Matt Hadick while he’s on vacation. I wanted to follow up with you about the Just Cause home page updates Matt talked to you about previously. I know you had some concerns about it, so I wanted to share with you a mock-up Wikia’s design team created to get your feedback. Check it out below. Our designer worked hard to preserve the structure of your current design. The main changes are to the skin (using an asset from Just Cause 3) and the header font. She also added a slider to the top, so you can highlight any articles/blogs you want, and condensed the contents section to showcase the videos below. The last major change here is that this design is 100% mobile-friendly, so everyone checking out justcause.wikia.com on their phones once Just Cause 3 comes out can easily find what they’re looking for. I'VE UPLOADED THE CURRENT DRAFT OF THE MAINPAGE MARKUP TO THE WIKi. CLICK HERE TO VIEW That’s it as far as changes go. Your other articles pages, etc., will be unchanged. How do you and the other admins feel about the potential updates? By the way, we also talked with Square about getting you some concept art images they don’t have hosted on their own website. We’re waiting on final confirmation, but it looks like we should get 4-5 of them for you to use! Thanks, TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 21:21, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :M'kay. *Well the reason we put so many links into that "contents" area (or the "main navigation board" as it used to be called) is so we could have a quick way to access lots of info from a single page. I don't know how your draft would work, but it looks like every section in that is now a single link. In my opinion it would be extremely unhelpful, because it would be less convenient. If you want to remove the long lists of links, then one good way would be if one could put ones mouse on a picture and then (with out clicking) a list of links would pop up and disappear if the mouse is moved away again. Another good way to keep all helpful links conveniently visible in a way that takes few space is what's done at the Saints Row wiki. The Saints Row wiki option is actually even more convenient and helpful than what I described above. *I don't like getting rid of the "Welcome to Just Cause Wiki" area. Other wikis have that too, like the GTA wiki and Saints Row wiki and it makes the site look more professional. *The above point in combination with the gallery of JC3 pictures at the top of the page makes the page look like a big advertisement for JC3, instead of the database for JC1, JC2 and JC3 that it is. If there's going to be a gallery on the main page then a gallery of "featured pictures" (like we used to have above the videos) would make the site seem more live and wiki-like rather than a JC3 advertisement. *This isn't a major point, but I noticed that the draft is using the early outdated picture for the JC1 portal link. Also, the small scorpion in it is for some reason red. On the early JC1 box covers it was black and it was later updated to yellow. **Also, I'd like someone to explain why they think it's better to use those specific pictures instead of the box cover pictures that we're so far using. *Changing the site theme from red to blue? Can't say I'd like that. *Changing the background partially black (or something relatively dark) at the edges would probably be a good idea, as long as the content area of an article would remain white with black text. The reason is that 99% of the internet has white backgrounds with black text and switching from a black background to a white one while browsing causes physical discomfort and is therefore terrible. And I just wouldn't like that. I also believe the current pictures are MUCH better than a single massive JC2 themed one. :I'll let the others know that this subject has been updated. They're kind of on and off random vacations, so it could take a few days before they respond. GMRE (talk) 23:05, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks so much for the feedback! We'll wait a few more days for any other admins to chip in their thoughts. After that, we'll shoot you a second draft of the mockup and we can continue from there! TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 16:18, September 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Alright, let's see here. So the mock up looks good but lacks several things that GMRE has already mentioned. ::*The welcome section needs to stay where it's at and I don't see why it would be gone as it looks fine on mobile. ::*Our Contents section is very full of said content, and it needs to stay that way. We tried the whole "picture for a type of content" thing on the wiki ages back and eventually decided against it. ::*I'd also say that the wiki theme should stay red, as red is the accent color for the entire Just Cause series. If I wanted to change the wordmark to blue I could do that myself as I created it, though blue does make for an interesting change. ::*I'd prefer to keep our boxart photos for the picture links. :::Now, for what I would absolutely love to see is a Just Cause 3 based wordmark. I would have done this myself but I have absolutely no idea what font the guys over at Square Enix used to make it. Could we also perhaps get a background collage with art assets from all three games? That would be fantastic. :::The fact that your mock up is completely mobile friendly is very nice, that and the way the page flows with the headers are the two main things I actually like from this draft and would be pleased to see draft #2 based on our input. Kronos Talk 18:19, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Second draft Hey there GMRE! We have Round 2 ready for you to take a look at. We tried to incorporate the feedback received, notes on our exact steps below: CLICK HERE TO SEE AN IMAGE OF THE MAINPAGE MOCKUP ROUND 2 Welcome area/JC3 screenshots: Sorry for any confusion here: What you're looking at in the mock isn't a series of screenshots, they're what we call a "main page slider" that tons of communities currently use to highlight content (here it is on the Game of Thrones community). This content is fully editable by admins to highlight whatever you want – we just used JC3 images because that's what the designers had handy. You can even use the first image here as a welcome message, which we've mocked up. Hopefully that explains why it's at the top of the page: This is the space for highlighting whatever content you'd like (categories, any new dlc, community events/blogs, etc). Contents: Great feedback on the contents area! One of the thoughts here was to improve navigation on mobile, which is why we were trying to condense the categories into links that took you to category pages. But we totally understand your wish to make the content easily accessible. While the tab format found the Saints Row wiki is no longer supported (for mobile reasons), we do have a new format that I think fits the bill, used on the Destiny wiki. As you can see, when you mouse over a category, you get some top links (fully editable) and a "more" button, which will take you to the category page. We're thinking this could be the best of both worlds, so we mocked up a new version using them. Game Portal Links: Our designers didn't use the box art because they felt square images worked better in the general design of the page, but I think box art like what you have now works fine too. They've revised that in the new mock (and got the correct image for Just Cause 1). Site Theme: The blue was just a personal preference for the designer. But red works just as well, and it's what Avalanches uses as an accent as well, so we've reverted it back to red in the new mock. Skin we actually really like what you have currently, kudos to whoever created it, and feel like it should remain so we've removed that from our mocks. Let us know what you think, if you like what you see we'd be happy to put it live for you. We were thinking Monday 9/21 provided the admin team has had time to weigh in on these changes. Remember the page will still be 100% editable by you, so you'd like to make any tweaks or additions to what we implement, you're free to do so. And to Kronos, we'll see what we can do about getting some visual assets for the community, such as a JC3 wordmark and the collage image you've mentioned. I'll be sure to keep you both updated on that front. TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 21:42, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :Well, I guess it's much better now. *The Template:Portal/Top is not on it, but you did say that "the page will still be 100% editable by you, so you'd like to make any tweaks or additions to what we implement, you're free to do so", so that's not an issue. *Contents table: That's pretty good, but I noticed at the Destiny Wiki and at the draft picture that each list is limited to exactly 3 entries with a fourth for "more". I'm not saying it would be better with 10 and a scrolling bar, but would it be possible to increase the entries to 4, or 5? Basically what I'm asking is: Is that 3 to 4 a hardcoded limit? We could just link the "more" into the correct disambiguation, but I'd like to know for future reference. *I also just noticed that the draft doesn't have the small "in other languages" section. Those links lead to other wikis, but they should stay. Especially because we have an agreement with the italian JC wiki by which they may directly translate our articles and we'll both have links on the main page. : GMRE (talk) 16:04, September 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks for the extra feedback! ::For the moment, you can only fit 3 links in each of the content sections, but we're going to check and see if there's a way to maybe fit a 4th. As for the other languages section, that will remain on the page – it was just an oversight in our mock. ::My coworker MarkVA is going to start mocking this up on a sandbox page for you guys to look at if there are no other changes. Thanks for all your help with this; we're really looking forward to seeing it live! Keep an eye out TheBlueRogue •(profile)•(talk)•(doug@wikia-inc.com) 19:40, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Badge system. I don't see the reason why it should be turned on. No other wiki has it enabled. So, could you please shut it off? --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 04:18, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :This is something that would require the approval of a lot of members. I don't know how many people like them, so for the time being, I'm gonna say no. This could be discussed the forum. GMRE (talk) 21:33, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :Forum thread for this: Thread:16229. GMRE (talk) 21:39, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Companies Should there be companies that like, make only two vehicles? I mean, the Chevalier, Vanderbildt, and Vaultier companies make two vehicles in Just Cause, but then they also come back in Just Cause 2, so... IDK. Well anyway, here's what I found: *'Cutler' Bullhorn *Cutler-Randall Arrowhead *Cutler-Randall Conquistador *'Jackson' JC - 2 Alamo *Jackson Z-19 Skreemer *'Meister' ATV 4 *Meister LAV 4 series 2 *Reichsmobile Compact Mark 2 *Reichsmobile Transport *Scando 700 Sedan *Scando Track Loader Extreme *Stirling Jet Exclusive 9 *Stirling STL-3 Octavio You see my point? Anonymous230385 (talk) 13:38, August 9, 2015 (UTC) :I don't really see the point in "articles" like that, but I'm not gonna stop it if someone wants to make them. Just be sure to add a link to each vehicle page. GMRE (talk) 14:22, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Can you archive my user talk page? It's starting to get a little long. Anonymous230385 (talk) 23:47, August 9, 2015 (UTC) :I'll see what I can do. GMRE (talk) 19:10, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Signature How do I change it? I mean I somewhat customized my own on my page, but apparently that doesn't work as my signature Like here, it probably won't work Anonymous230385 (talk) 23:57, August 14, 2015 (UTC) :I've never customized mine, so I'm not sure. I know there's some coding tricks for it. User:SaddexProductions used to have a custom signature, so he might know. GMRE (talk) 00:02, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Two month edit badge question. Can I just add a period and remove it on my profile page every day for 60 days? Is that against the rules, would I be frowned upon? Or do I have to find an edit to make every day. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 01:26, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :Personally I'm on the 100 day edit badge, but yeah, you have to make a edit every day for it to count. From the tiniest edit to a page to a ton of edits on multiple pages, the wiki registers it. :Although (depending upon your time zone) it's best to do the edit at night. Usually the counter registers around then. :I learned that the hard way when I almost lost a full 2 weeks because my Internet broke down in the form of a hacker. :And yeah, definitely do more than add a period and then remove it :[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 4:07, August 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Well the reason I asked is because edits are actually a limited resource. So if there are days where I just can't find a deposit of them, I can't mine and refine it. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 15:15, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :::There's a "random page" button at the top of the page and we have a Just Cause Wiki:Task list. I should have about 2 and a half of those year badges, but I've messed up at least twice along the way. I try to edit at least twice per 24 hours, so there would always be less than 24 hours since the previous edit. Conveniently there's always links to add and minor edits to make, not to mention fix double redirects and things. GMRE (talk) 15:21, August 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::Ok. Wish me luck in getting the badges. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 19:49, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::No problem... [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:48, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Something you might want to notice (IDK) I left a message on AdminSaddex's talk page concerning my signature. You might want to take a look (this may look important to you) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:43, August 22, 2015 (UTC) PDA entries So by now, I have "basically" added all the PDA entries (except the first four). I started and finished the game in a little under an hour and during this time, I collected all the PDA entries. But there's something odd about them. It always refers to the Rioja Cartel as the "Riojas cartel". Sometimes the Montano Cartel is referred to as the "Montano cartel". Do you think the game developers might've meant for the Rioja Cartel to be named that way? IDK. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:19, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :I don't know. The PDA also gives strange names for a few vehicles. See at the Safehouses article. The game manual (came with my disk version of the game) calls them the "Rioja Cartel" on page 8. They're named again on page 13, which mentions that the Riojas are the race hosts. That race article seems to refer to some cut game content, because it says "Race with the Rioja Racing Team and earn yourself some prestige points if you win!!!" Maybe I should just upload the whole manual. I've already quoted the manual on like 10 articles. GMRE (talk) 18:46, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :I think it's because they have a lot of employees with different levels of skill in the english language. Someone may have called them "the Riojas" (plural) and someone else may have remembered that and not understood the difference. Same with the word "cartel" sometimes being C'artel and sometimes '''c'artel. It probably shows the personal preference of the different people who were working on it. This could only have happend at a company where people come from different non-english speaking countries. Some GTAs have also had a lot of spelling errors in the game menus and credits. The GTA 3 series games even have mods just to fix spelling. GMRE (talk) 19:35, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Something odd Why is San Pedro listed under the "N" section of Category:Notable Buildings? [[User:Anonymous230385|'''Anonymous230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:40, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :That must be a glitch. I haven't seen that before. GMRE (talk) 20:54, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Admin User:SomeRandomHuman suggested I become an admin. I don't know how, and I don't plan on being one until I'm old enough, which I would say would be around 22. From today, 8/25/15, it will be 4 years, 4 months, and a week minus a day before I become 22. BTW, I'm speaking in terms of UTC above, but I'm really in time zone UTC-06:00 [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 01:50, August 25, 2015 (UTC) :See Administrators and Site maintenance log. It's not as simple as asking for it and it's definitely impossible against your will. Also, there's no such thing as "old enough". All accounts here are technically anonymous. I could be 5 years old for all you know. Or 50. What really matters is the quality of your edits, how committed you seem and other such. So you're planing on staying with the site for 4 more years? That's like waiting for Just Cause 4. GMRE (talk) 10:52, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Just Cause 3 locations I just rewatched the Nerd3 pre-release video. Ya know the village he starts out in? It's also called Surpicco. I don't know what to make of this. And military bases have "Restricted area"s for the "pre-heat" in JC2 and it seems the heat inside bases is now called "Combat zone". [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:58, August 26, 2015 (UTC) :I believe they will still rename many things in the game. One weapon (can't remember which) has 3 names in different pictures and videos. One truck was still called "Placeholder name". For all we know, all locations could still be going through the same. Even characters. I have no idea how Di Mal Mosry should be spelled. That's how I heard it in a video. Someone thought that's reliable enough and made an article. :This mess is only the tip of the iceberg that we're heading for. Can you imagine what will happen when the game launches and there's like 20+ unreliable editors visiting per day? I can. I joined this wiki some time after that had happened with JC2. There was 4 different categories for JC2 settlements. All with different locations. :Really the best we can do is develop the "infrastructure" (categories, disambiguations, ...) as well as we can and hope for the best. GMRE (talk) 22:07, August 26, 2015 (UTC) :I might have to split the Heat article for different games. It's starting to become a confusing mess. GMRE (talk) 22:08, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Just Cause 2 difficulty So I just finished the first two Agency missions on hardcore difficulty and the only differences I can note are: *An increased concentration of elites. *An almost impossible chance of hijacking military vehicles. *The time to hack something is significantly (like extremely) reduced. **This is why for future reference I am going to destroy all the hackable destructibles first and do the missions with quick-time events first (Because as heat levels build up, the hacking time is going to be increased to the point where it will be almost impossible to fill in a eight-combination code) *Oh and a increased chance of faction members being massacred [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:22, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :I've played on that level too. As far as I noticed, hacking becomes impossibly difficult later. On the easier levels hacking only goes up to 4 numbers, but on maximum it goes to 8, or so. This leaves about 0.5 seconds per number. I've linked a mod to some articles that adds time to hacking. Other than hacking, it means they send 2 helicopters instead of 1, but there's no further mentionworthy difference. It's like the easiest level is too easy and "hardcore" is still too easy to call it that, but hacking becomes impossible. And you will definitely have maximum hacking difficulty to unlock later missions. GMRE (talk) 07:59, August 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Just finished Into the Den. My Reapers allies were massacred not too long after following me for... a minute? Maybe two? Anyway, I went through the valley alone (the majority anyway) and with level 6 dual Submachine Guns blazing. ::Oh yeah, the dome is quite literally populated with a city's worth of soldiers. Assault Rifles, Shotguns, and Machine Guns. Barely got out of the dome alive with a practical anti-aircraft battery of approx. 10 Assault Rifles and Machine Guns shooting at me. ::Good thing I'm skilled with my Grappler ::[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:38, September 10, 2015 (UTC) :::The soldiers outside are not any smarter, or more accurate. In fact, if you move ahead of the group and pay attention (or just replay the mission to know where they are), you can kill them all before they open fire. In that case the faction members can all be kept live. When that happens, they'll stop at the big stairs, because they're not able to follow you. In the dome, I grappled to the middle bridge in the dome and then again to the other side. Later the game spawns groups of about 3 ninjas after every 10 or so seconds. GMRE (talk) 18:56, September 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::Finished A Just Cause. I literally couldn't hack the door until I got lucky and then I almost died inside fighting a crazy a*sho*e with a rapid-fire Rocket Launcher. And then I had to hack the missiles with 8 numbers, which was literally hinging on luck every time. I had to restart from checkpoint eight times before I got lucky and mission over. ::::Fun times... ::::[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:40, September 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::Sounds like how I did it. This is why I've linked that mod everywhere. GMRE (talk) 20:55, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Something you might be interested in https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WE30PURiNz4 [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:07, August 27, 2015 (UTC) CS Assault Chopper On the Just Cause 3 page the very bottom video (at least right now, as there may be more videos added in the future) shows it at 0:15 I need to make a note that you may or may not need to full screen the vid as soon as it plays because I couldn't make out the helicopter name when it (the vid) was not in full-screen mode and I had to reload the page and instantly full screen it to see the helicopter. Otherwise I can't read it [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 13:28, August 29, 2015 (UTC) God mode no offense but did you read to beginning on the nerd cubed JC3 video he said he was playing with god mode so there would be no health bar just saying you mislead a lot of people with saying there was no health bar. 10:29, September 2, 2015 (UTC) :I noticed when he mentioned god mode, but it didn't occur to me that that would disable the hud. I've played a lot of games with invincibility and such, but I don't remember any that would completely remove the health bar. Normally the health bar is just stuck at maximum. As for misleading people, then too bad if someone got "mislead", but there's a difference between an article and a blog. GMRE (talk) 15:12, September 2, 2015 (UTC) ::He said he was playing with god mode on? I didn't hear or see it. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:30, September 2, 2015 (UTC) I have a few questions. First of all, do we have any confirmation that this Panauan flag is canon? Is it confirmed anywhere? I haven't seen such a thing in the game. Second, it's been irritating me for a while now as a matter of fact, what vehicle is this a picture of? Third, how do I subscribe to a talk page that isn't my own? (I keep making talk page topics on talk pages for articles or on other people's talk pages and forgetting because I don't get notified.) And fourth, this one is probably the most important, may I have your permission to create community-made headcanon content and update the wiki with some of them? I actually have a lot of ideas on what the manufacturer's logos might actually look like, (Such as Vaultier or Huerta,) and a bunch of ideas for San Esperito's flag, because they don't have a canon one. To be honest, I spent all of last night brainstorming for the vehicle manufacturer's logos. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 16:37, September 2, 2015 (UTC) :Panau flag: It's seen on some Cut game content. See the JC2 gallery section. I guess it might appear in the PDA database. This HD version was probably made by some guy with Paint. San Esperito Military symbol: If I remember right, it was on the side of a HH-22 Savior. It has a large symbol, so it made sense to get it from there, to get the best possible quality. I guess the Jackson JC - 2 Alamo might have an even bigger one, but I don't think the quality would actually change much. Subscriptions: As far as I know, this is impossible. It's a great idea tho. You should propose this to wikia for all types of talk pages. Link. At this time, the best you can do is visit often. Fiction: You can create any kind of fan fiction you want at your "user blog". Adding that to articles is definitely not allowed. I guess it would be fine to add it to the relevant articles talk pages. GMRE (talk) 17:19, September 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Um guys? I remember the Panauan flag on the back of the picture of Baby Panay when Kane first shows him to Rico. Do you think that's the only appearance? ::[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:26, September 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Wait a minute, the San Esperito flag appears at every government controlled settlement, so that's somewhat canon, but I don't know what the correct proportions should be. Strangely not even the game manual has one. GMRE (talk) 17:31, September 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::Huh. That is a bit odd, considering the game manual has mention of subs (A.K.A. Underwater Scooter), but the flag isn't mentioned? That is strange. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:34, September 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::I just checked the JC2 PDA. There's no flag. So I guess that Cut game content screenshot is the only place where the flag appears. The JC1 manual also refers to some game features that don't even exist. It mentions that you can do races on the Rioja racing team to get progress points from the Riojas. There's also a few advertisements that are just there to get the player in the right mood for a central american nation. GMRE (talk) 17:40, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Yo GMRE on the Welcome to Panau video section the flag of Panau is there. During the beginning cut-scene where Rico is shown Panay, the flag is the picture background. Take a look at the video yourself, it's at around 0:37 [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:23, September 2, 2015 (UTC) :Panau flag: Alright it seems that's settled and we all somehow didn't notice that flag that was practically right in front of us. :San Esperito Flag: There are numerous banners with the San Esperito Military symbol across San Esperito, but I've always considered them banners, not flags. Perhaps I'll come back with some ideas on what San Esperito's flag might actually look like. :Subscriptions: When I find time I am absolutely going to suggest that and get it made into a feature. :Fanfiction: I actually have no idea what a blog is because I've never used one or written in one, so that probably wouldn't be the best place for me to put my fanfiction. Although I do suppose that I could use the articles' talk pages for the headcanon logos. Also, even if I was going to put them on the actual articles, I was going to label them something akin to "This logo is HEADCANON, as a canon logo does not exist yet." Looks like I've got some Microsoft Paint work to do. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 15:23, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Just finished reconning (spelling?) the entire country. No flag exists (unless there's one in an area that I haven't been to, which is highly unlikely). Oddly, the Presidential Palace on Isla Dominio doesn't have any government markings but the blue roof. Not even banners. The Secret Police headquarters in Esperito City has government banners forever, however. ::I'm not going to bother with the other two things, but I'm not against them, that's all. ::[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:37, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :::San Esperito flag: I was referring to the flags you use during liberations. And then there's all of these: File:Rossi 866 Corral at Nuevo Estocolmo 1.png Not all nations have horizontal flags with the same proportions. One nation actually has a flag with two triangles. GMRE (talk) 16:10, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::Ya mean Nepal? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:37, September 3, 2015 (UTC) @Anonymous230385 Yes. @UsernamehereCustoms Your blog page can be accessed at the top of your own user page. And you do actually have one: User blog:UsernamehereCustoms. GMRE (talk) 18:10, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :Well I knew I had a blog at my page, but I've never written in a blog before and I don't know how they work or what to write, or even what they are. Maybe I'll just wing it and when I come off as a fool you'll know why.--UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 15:37, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ::A "blog" is an old internet thing. It's basically either a single page, or an internet forum, where you can keep adding content (anything you want), in case anyone is interested in it. At this wiki, the blogs are identical to the forum threads, but they're conveniently linked to your user page. GMRE (talk) 15:44, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Ok, I think I'll dump all the headcanon fanfiction of mine that I create on the blog, once I get the chance to make it. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 11:29, September 6, 2015 (UTC) All of the infoboxes... ALL of them? Where is this madness coming from? Kronos Talk 05:01, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :See this for more details (I think) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 13:13, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::No that's something else entirely. ::Wikia developed the infoboxes over this summer. I and others (from some wikis) were complaining to them about how ugly and inferior their proposed infoboxes are, but what can we do? It all started here and now it's . Don't use the convert button unless you know what you're doing and are able to undo things, if something breaks. GMRE (talk) 15:07, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :::I honestly don't understand how this is at all necessary. Our infoboxes work absolutely fine on mobile. I don't even mind how they look, hell I think they look good, but this just doesn't need to happen. Are there any ways of avoiding this? Kronos Talk 20:41, September 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::I know. This total BS! There's no time limit announced yet and it seems they're not done developing all the possible codes yet. Another link. There's nothing about this with very recent new info, but everything seems to suggest that I really don't know the details yet and neither do they, but I've gotten the impression that they want to make it mandatory. ::::I think for the time being we should wait and see what happens. GMRE (talk) 21:15, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Head of State Something rare happened to me. I double-grappled the head to the Razorback facing forward, got inside (all the while ignoring some 10 Machine Guns from elites) and drove off. When I was almost at the mansion, the other Razorback just suddenly appeared out of nowhere and slammed straight into the mansion wall (talk about horrible AI) A construction worker exits only to be massacred by three Roaches wielding Submachine Guns. Random AI, luck, any idea? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:54, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :That was lucky for you that the AI can't use turret weapons. Do you happen to have any connections with game developers? I think we're all sick of searching for the San Esperito Coast Guard Triton - G3 Taiphoon, and there have been pictures on the wiki that are quote "From the game developers" so maybe you could just ask one of them and end the search because I've searched many times in many areas and had no luck. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 16:11, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :Say, of all the rare vehicles I have been tearing apart San Esperito searching for, I have completely forgotten to search for this one. :[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:42, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ::I do not have connections. I've just done some good work searching the internet for stuff. Most of JC2 development/beta pictures are from pre-launch promotional materials and old gaming news articles. GMRE (talk) 17:46, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::Sorry, I don't either. Even if I am the one that maybe is most likely to have it due to my location. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 18:37, September 5, 2015 (UTC)) Coincidence...you could say I just realised that we started the wiki on the same day, just that you started 5 years before me!SomeRandomHuman (talk) 22:46, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :Noted. GMRE (talk) 22:55, September 4, 2015 (UTC) (no subject) You should archive this page. Tis starting to get a little long. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:34, September 7, 2015 (UTC) :Quote from the manual of style: "...the current official policy for splitting/archiving long articles (like ever-growing lists) is that they are to be split/archived upon reaching 70'000 bytes, or 30 headings." GMRE (talk) 22:23, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Quick minor question. If you want to ask someone or talk to him about something that has absolutely nothing to do with the Just Cause Game Series, would you do it on his talk page, or elsewhere? --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 15:26, September 10, 2015 (UTC) :The user talk page is fine. The forum is another good place, but that's open for everyone. GMRE (talk) 18:56, September 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright, thanks. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 15:56, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Did you turn off Auto-refresh on Recent Wiki Activity? For some reason its not showing up and therefore I have to refresh to see changes [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:44, September 15, 2015 (UTC) :No, I have no way to do that. When I look at the recent activity page, there is a small clickable box at the top left for "Auto-refresh:", but it's still checked and I'm sure each user has that. Maybe you clicked on that? GMRE (talk) 15:09, September 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Weird... it is actually auto-refreshing but every time I edit a page I need to refresh it (as in time wise is updating but page wise is not showing up) ::And for some reason the clickable box is not there on my screen (like literally) ::Same with my other accounts on other wikis ::Odd (I didn't change my account settings anytime soon) ::[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 01:21, September 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Huh... the box just came back :::That's one odd glitch :::BTW ya might want to take a look at (I think he's a troll, but I'm not sure) :::[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:19, September 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::Don't worry about him, as long as he sticks to the forum, he's not spamming any more than anyone else who's adding fan fiction to a talk page. He's probably just some kid who discovered a new "gaming forum" here. GMRE (talk) 15:47, September 17, 2015 (UTC) YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE THIS I was doing Some Like it Hotter and at the end part, Durango started to run from me and I chased him... Out of El Volcan. In fact he went ALL OVER San Esperito (except for the the northeast provinces and Isla Dominio) before I decided "Argh, scr** this" and then killed him. But you know what's the crazy part? I half-expected him to take fall damage when he fell from tall places, but he didn't. He was literally unscathed. And the other crazy part? NO TRAFFIC SPAWNED ANYWHERE (LIKE LITERALLY NOWHERE) He didn't even have military escorts. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:47, September 19, 2015 (UTC) :That's not all that unbelievable at all. Sounds like there was a glitch at the moment when he should have despawned, so he just kept running aimlessly. There could only have been escorts for him, if the game would have been purposely programmed that way. The lack of traffic is probably because there's normally civilian traffic on the volcano road, but there's few (or none) during the mission. The mission failed to end correctly, so the lack of traffic continued. He did not take fall damage, because according to the mission script, he was either suppose to be killed by Rico, or escape (despawn). I guess the game developers had made him immune to falling because he could have died on the volcano while running up the crater edge. GMRE (talk) 16:40, September 19, 2015 (UTC)